This invention relates to soil compactors for use in laboratories to compact specimens of soil and earth-rock material, and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically controlling certain movements of the compaction hammer, which have heretofore required taxing manual control on the part of laboratory technicians.
In the field of laboratory equipment, the main concern is with accuracy and consistency. The prior art heretofore has depended on the ability of the operating technician to manually control the accuracy and consistency of the equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,388, issued to John W. Black, is an example of the soil compacting equipment in operation today. This equipment requires constant attention by the operator both in manually raising and dropping the hammer and in continually rotating the specimen in exact increments to achieve uniform compaction.